The present device relates to combination golf ball and golf club cleaning systems; more particularly, the device of the present invention relates to a device which transforms a squeeze bottle golf club cleaner into a combination golf ball and golf club cleaning system.
In the game of golf it is important to keep both the golf ball and the golf clubs clean. A soiled golf ball will not move smoothly through the air and consequently, a shortened or erratic flight path will result. Likewise, when a dirty golf ball is hit with a putter, its roll over the ground toward the cup will be adversely affected.
A number of golf ball washers are available. Some include donut shaped sponges wherein the golf ball is pushed through a hole in a moistened sponge. Others employ crank type rotary brushes which rotate the ball between moving brushes. Still others draw the golf ball across the surface of stationary brushes. Yet others employ concave sponges which are attached to a squeeze bottle of cleaning fluid. All of these ball washers function satisfactorily but have not been combined with any other device to clean golf clubs. Accordingly, if a golfer is to use clean golf balls and clean golf clubs, he must carry different cleaning devices for each.
Golf clubs, on the other hand, typically include a pattern of grooves on the surface of the club head which strikes the ball. The purpose of these grooves is to impart a spin to the golf ball when it leaves its position of rest. This spin provides better golf ball flight and prevents excessive roll when the golf ball strikes the ground. If the grooves on the golf club become dirty as a result of contact with the ground and if these grooves are not cleaned, the club head will not properly impart a spin to the golf ball.
There are various golf club scrubber devices available. Some of these systems include squeeze bottles of cleaning fluid. While these systems clean golf clubs in a satisfactory manner, they have not adapted for the cleaning of golf balls; consequently, the golfer must carry separate golf ball and golf club cleaning systems. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a single device which cleans both the heads of golf clubs and the outer surface of golf balls.